


Something I saw on 9gag

by gian77



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gian77/pseuds/gian77
Summary: It's a set of drabbles based on something I saw on 9gag.





	1. Sweet Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Actress x Book Shop Owner

 

Yoshiko's manager called her to attend a meeting with regards to the upcoming movie that she will star in.

 

Which is why she find herself peering at her reflection. With a few days left before christmas she have to wear thick clothes. But of course with someone as famous as she is she have to do it with style. She have her little demons who look up to her fashion sense after all.

 

After a few minutes the self-claimed fallen angel found the perfect outfit. She smirked at her stunning reflection. Now all that's left for her to do is say goodbye to her beloved girlfriend.

 

The said woman is at their dining room with her nose stuck in the book, as usual. Red eyes sparkle with adoration as she halt her steps to gaze at her lover. 

 

Yoshiko loves it whenever Hanamaru wears her glasses, she thinks it's sexy. She really wants to go and kiss her girlfriend and maybe do more things with her.

 

The actress shook her head. If she kept on having these kind of thoughts she won't be able to leave at all. So she continued her walk towards Hanamaru instead.

 

The book-lover took her eyes off her newest book and put it down. She turned to her approaching lover and gave her a sweet smile. 

 

Yoshiko returned it with a grin. "I have a meeting." 

 

"Oh," Hanamaru muttered and her smile was replaced with a pout. Yoshiko nervously chuckled, then she leaned in and quickly pecked the shorter woman's lips. 

 

She have to stop herself from lingering or else she won't be going to work and her manager's going to be really pissed at her.

 

When Yoshiko pulled back she flashed the book-shop owner her most charming smile and ruffled her yellowish brown hair.

 

She was already heading for their front door when she felt a light grab on her coat.

 

Yoshiko turned to see a shy looking Hanamaru, her fluffy hand clutching the sleeve of the actress' expensive coat.

 

"Babe... Don't go." Hanamaru timidly said.

 

'B-Babe?' Yoshiko's ears are now flushed. It is very rare for her girlfriend to use endearments. In her head she's already summoning the help of the spirits with the power of her alter ego Yohane to give her strength to repel the force that is Hanamaru's cuteness.

 

It seemed to work for a bit. Yoshiko coughed and with determination she stated, "But I have to work." 

 

Unfortunately she made the mistake of looking at her lover's pleading honey colored orbs.

 

"I'm gonna miss you..." 

 

Asdfghjklzxcvbnm... Yoshiko's brain short circuited. Did Hanamaru really just said that? 

 

She stared at her girlfriend of four years who is now using her puppy dog eyes that Yoshiko can barely resist.

 

It is very seldom that Hanamaru insist on what she wants and Yoshiko finds it so endearing that what the book-lover wants right now is her presence. She's starting to question why is she fighting it anyway.

 

She heard Yohane in the back of her mind. Telling her to muster up her courage to win and reminding her of all the consequences she will face if she lose.

 

Yoshiko bit her lower lip. "It's just a few hours," she offered.

 

Hanamaru would have to let her go now because she's on the brink of losing it. But she should've known that Hanamaru will always, always get what she wants in their relationship.

 

"But an hour feels like a year without you." 

 

And with that cheesy line the famous actress Yoshiko and the notorious fallen angel Yohane admitted defeat.

 

Hanamaru squeaked when she felt soft hands grabbed her face and a pair of glossy lips on her chapped ones. 

 

The actress threw all her reasons out the window. She's now consumed with want. She heard Hanamaru giggled when she lift the shorter's legs and circled them on her waist.

 

Yoshiko continued attacking her girlfriend's lips and brought them to their bedroom.She'll just deal with her manager's wrath later.

 

 


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belated...

Producer x Composer

 

Chika is in line to buy ice cream for her and her girlfriend. They both had this day off so they decided to go to the amusement park. They had fun with the rides but now it's time for them to rest for a while.

 

The young producer chance a look at a certain red head sitting on a bench nearby. What she saw made her eye twitch. Two young men seems to be hitting on Riko and Chika felt the green monster that is her possessiveness starting to take over. 

 

People who know her will never peg her as someone possessive. She's well known to be very carefree and quite eccentric. And that's true but when it comes to Riko somehow she always find herself being the opposite. 

 

Chika cares so much for the older woman. That often causes Chika to feel things that she have never felt before. Like this possessiveness for example.

 

Chika was about to go and show those teenagers who's the boss when she saw Riko's face. The composer is sporting a look that means business. It's obvious that the red head is reprimanding the youngsters.

 

A lopsided grin made it's way on Chika's lips when she saw the boys bowing before her girlfriend and went on running for their lives. Riko can be really scary when she wants to be and Chika felt proud of her girlfriend.

 

******

 

"Here's your ice cream." Chika offered the strawberry flavored one in a cup while she hold unto her chocolate ice cream in a cone.

 

Riko gave her a grateful smile and took it. The producer grinned and sit beside her girlfriend. 

 

Chika stopped eating her ice cream when she heard Riko moaned. 

 

"Taste so good." 

 

Riko is smiling with a small plastic spoon between her lips and Chika can't help but stare at them. The older woman must've felt her staring because she faced Chika with a confused expression that is too adorable for her.

 

"Chika-chan?"

 

The girl in question surged forward and kissed the red head. Riko made a surprised sound that was replaced with a moan when Chika bit her lower lip then lick her way up to her upper one.

 

Chika felt Riko's hand on her shoulder fisting her shirt which made her deepened their kiss. Not caring if there's a lot of people gaping at them right now. They were a panting mess when they pulled away and Chika licked her lips and smirked at her girlfriend's flustered face.

 

"Yep! It tastes really good!" She said cheekily.

 

That brought Riko out of her dazed state and she lightly punch Chika's shoulder.

 

"B-Baka!" She spluttered shyly to which Chika just giggled loudly.

 

 

 


	3. Stuck With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You x Dia because the world needs more of them.

Student x Professor

You had quite a lot of boys and girls in her life. But none of them hold a candle to Kurosawa Dia. Who is now in her peaceful slumber, looking like a precious princess waiting for the kiss of her dashing prince.

The aspiring fashion designer wasn't able to stop the adoring smile slowly forming in her lips nor her fingers that reached out to trace the other woman's perfect features.

As she bask in the serenity around her You was reminded of something that's been plaguing her whole being for a while now.

There's something about commitment that scares You. Probably because as a kid and a teenager she had imagined herself being committed to one Chika Takami for the rest of her life. But Riko came and suddenly all of her laid out plans for her and her bestfriend's future vanished into thin air.

From then on the grayhead swore off relationships and decided to stick on flings.

At the same time You developed a penchant for travelling and disliked being stucked in one place. In fact the fashionista met the young professor during her vacation in Rome.

You was a bit lost and was glad to find a fellow japanese. Their first meeting was not good because apparently Dia was not in a good mood. You didn't took a liking to her then due to the brunette's snooty attitude.

Suprisingly they met again the next day and after Dia apologised for her behavior the day before the two of them had a chance to know each other.

As their adventurous day came to an end one thing leads to another then before she knows it You found herself making love to the most beautiful woman she have ever met.

When she woke up there was a note in the place where a naked body should be. You was startled when she realized that she actually felt disappointment. She never felt something like that with her other one night stands. And her night with Dia was actually something she will consider very special.

Back then the college student just shrugged it off. 

To her surprise their paths crossed again. Unfortunately their situation was something she would call as super akward. Turns out Dia is You's new professor in her Business Management class and to make it worse they're both friends with Kanan and Chika. You didn't have any idea because the two blockheads never mentioned Dia's name to her (maybe they did and she just wasn't listening).

Despite all the chaos she suffered, particularly after she told her friends about what happened in Rome (Kanan and Chika threatened her life if she do something stupid), she can't deny her attraction to the older woman.

She tried to get closer but to You's chagrin they ended up with some kind of friends with benefits relationship. The young designer wasn't sure of what she wanted during that time so she decided to take what she can get.

Some time later You realised how stupid she was to agree with something like that. Everyone knows that in that kind of arrangement somebody's bound to fall and in their case it was her.

As she get to know the enigma that is Kurosawa Dia more and more she also caught herself wanting more and more. It was just pure torture in her part.

But Dia suffered the same thing as she did (the brunette was a third wheel as well) and resulted her to have the same fears as You. Though as far as You knows Dia's is worse.

The grayhead wants to put a stop to all of those sufferings because Dia deserves better than that. Even if she doesn't know it Dia was the reason You was able to move on completely from Chika. The sexy mole monster just gives her the desire to move forward. 

Which is why now in the stillness of her apartment as she take in Dia's calm form she had made up her mind.

"You know how much I like travelling," she whispered, "how much I hate being stucked in one place." 

In front of her Dia remains tranquil.

You grins, "But I like to be stuck with you." 

For a moment You hoped that her lover will open her eyes and let her see those sparkling turquoise orbs that she loves.

However, Dia didn't show any signs of awareness so instead she brushed the dark brown fringes and planted a kiss on the smooth forehead they covered.

~~~~~~~

You woke up with a smile that quickly disappeared when she realized the lack of warm body beside her.

She sit up and let her eyes roam her apartment to assess whether or not her companion last night is really gone.

She was dismayed when she concluded that Dia is nowhere in her apartment. A thought flashed in her mind and You's blood run cold.

The possibility that Dia was actually awake and heared her last night and made a run for it caused You to panick.

She abruptly get off her bed and was about get dressed when she notice a note atop her bedside drawer. 

A huge smile broke out of You's face as she read it. 

Went to help Mari pick up her wedding dress.

And You I like to be stuck with you too. Let's talk later. 

-Dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this pairing. Who's with me?


	4. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one.

CEO x Olympian Swimmer

Kanan checked her watch and found out that they're still a few minutes before Dia comes and she can go.

She yawned when she realized how early her fiancéé brought her to this shop.

In front of her Mari is busy rummaging around looking for what could be her wedding dress. An amused smile settled on the swimmer's lips as she stared at the frowning blonde. It's very rare for Mari to show how frustrated she is. The woman usually just smiles through everything.

This must be the tenth time that they have to look for Mari's wedding dress and Kanan really doesn't understand why her partner is having such a hard choosing. Her's have already been picked weeks ago.

Violet orbs watch as Mari look at the dress she's holding with her right hand to the other one that is clutched by her left hand. The frown on the CEO's face deepens and Kanan was no longer smiling.

Something's wrong. Mari shouldn't be this stressed with their wedding preparations. 

Sure Kanan's been letting her girlfriend handle most of everything since everbody knows that's never her forte and Mari was very enthusiastic and bubbly at first. But as the preparations progress Kanan noticed that Mari's getting more agitated. Even the small details trigger her.

And what bothered Kanan the most is that they don't get to spend a lot of time with each other anymore. How ironic it is that their engagement which is supposed to bring them closer only managed to lessen their interactions with one another for the past few weeks. Heck, this had been the longest time that Kanan never got laid ever since she's in a relationship with Mari and that's saying something.

She blinked when she heard Mari calling her.

"Kanan I need your help." The blonde bit her lip as she stands, each of her hands holding onto two different wedding dress. "Which one do you like?"

Kanan gazes at the dresses then at her wife-to-be. 

Mari had always been gorgeous in her sight but now in her red turtleneck dress, black stilettos and an adorable expectant look on her face Kanan finds herself falling in love with Mari all over again.

So she pushed herself off the store's couch and went to Mari who raised an eyebrow at her. 

Kanan grinned at the young millionaire then she point at Mari's chest to answer the latter's question.

Now it's Mari's turn to give her an amused smile. Kanan just rolled her eyes before she cupped her fiancéé's face and kissed her gently, at first. Then her instincts kicked in and she put everything she have to the kiss to emphasize how much she miss Mari.

Her lover gasps which made her smirk. She proceeds to sucking and licking, taking in the sweet scent and taste that is completely Mari.

The olympian heard the other woman moan which caused her to sigh into the kiss. She pulled away before she gave Mari one more peck. Kanan chuckled at the dazed expression that takes over Mari's face.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," was Mari's breathless reply.

Kanan's eyes soften. This close the CEO's exhaustion became more visible to her.

"I love you." 

Words are not really Kanan's thing, she relies more on her actions but they are times when words are what you really need.

"I know, I love you too." Mari dropped the dress on her right hand to touch Kanan's hand on her right cheek.

She take the dress on Mari's left hand and let it fall to the ground with the other dress then Kanan brought the now free hand to her lips.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I just want everything to be perfect." Mari sighed. "You're already the one that proposed and I-" 

The blonde looked bashful and couldn't meet her eyes for some reason so Kanan brushed her thumb gently on the other woman's cheek to encourage her to continue.

"I don't want you to regret it."

Mari said in a small voice that is so not like her. 

That surprised Kanan. She could never comprehend how on earth did that even entered Mari's mind.

And she doesn't seem to be joking what with her biting her lip and looking like she's about to cry.

She didn't say anything and enveloped Mari into a fierce hug instead.

"You silly monkey, that's not even possible." She whispered. 

The blonde cling to her and Kanan held her tighter before she let go and clasp Mari's face again to kiss her gently.

"I would marry you right now if I can. In fact I would've married you on the day I proposed if I didn't know that you will definetly want our wedding to be grand."

Mari giggled, her eyes glistening with tears and Kanan thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the universe. Kanan can't believe this goddess really agreed to marry her let alone thinks that she will regret it.

"Oh Kanan." 

Kanan's breath hitched, only Mari can say her name that way. With so much adoration.

This time Mari is the one that started their kiss which quickly escalated. It's been a while for them after all.

So when Mari gasped "Changing room now," between their kisses Kanan is very much happy to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finished at last.


End file.
